


Save Me, Please

by kirallie



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Zegnautus Keep, Hurt Prompto Argentum, M/M, MT Prompto Argentum, Poor Prompto Argentum, Tortured Prompto Argentum, captivity and torture, multiple character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie
Summary: Ardyn taunted and played with Noctis until he found himself in a massive room with possibly thousands of cells. The game was simple, find the right cell and free Prompto or open the wrong one and kill him.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	Save Me, Please

_Disclaimer: Don’t own FFXV_

_One shot. Don’t read if you want a happy fic._

**Save Me**

Noctis tried to block out Ardyn’s taunting as he used the stolen access card to open the door only to freeze as he stepped into a massive room. There was an enormous open area with a wide, round platform at its centre; a round, ornate single-room structure in the middle of the platform. Along the walls of the large open space were countless small-panelled metal doors that made the walls resemble rows of lockers. The place was several stories tall as well. “The hell is this place? What’re they keeping inside?”

_“So glad you asked!”_ Ardyn’s voice called out.

“Yeah? Why?” He looked up but couldn’t see the speakers or the cameras he had to be using to track him.

_“Because behind one of those many doors is your dear Prompto,”_ Ardyn announced and Noctis froze, staring at all of the doors, even as Ardyn chuckled.

There had to be thousands of doors! Checking everyone was going to take forever…and he seriously doubted they were empty.

_“Of course, it’s not that simple. Every door is wired to the one your friend is in, open the wrong door and well…the results will be rather explosive for him. To give you a chance, each cell has a photo of the occupant on the control panel. So I suppose it comes down to how well you know him.”_

“What?” of course he’d be able to pick out Prompto from whoever else was in those things.

_“Take a look,”_ Ardyn taunted and Noctis cautiously approached the nearest door, seeing the access card reader and then looked at the screen.

It was Prompto…but not quite. The skin was too pale, almost ashen, the hair dull and the eyes… “What the hell?” he demanded and Ardyn laughed.

_“Come now, all the hints and clues and you still haven’t put it together? Well then, have a look at some more.”_

Noctis didn’t want to, but what choice did he have? He couldn’t risk that Ardyn was telling the truth, that if he opened the wrong door… he checked another three and all had very similar photos…all of them looking like Prompto. The hints?

_‘The infantry units you callously dub “MTs” all began as babes in this very facility. Imprinted with serial codes and incubated until they were strong enough to fight. What a pity. Innocent souls fated to suffer…at the hands of a foreign king. Well, not so “MT” after all, are they?’_

No…it wasn’t possible…it couldn’t be.

_“Ah, finally realisation is setting in. Is it worth wasting so much time? Why not leave it with its brothers?”_

“No!” he snarled, Ring glowing in reaction to his rage. No. Prompto wasn’t one of those things, he wasn’t. Noctis took a deep breath and began to move, checking each photo. If he had access to his magic the search would go quicker, he’d be able to reach out for Prompto. Whatever else Ardyn knew, he didn’t seem to know that or else the taunts would be even more personal.

_“Oh, one more thing. Wouldn’t want you getting complacent,”_ at his words several doors opened, and MT’s leapt out. _“Don’t worry, it’s only manually opening the wrong door that will kill it.”_

Noctis ducked under a wild attack, sword sinking into armour. If Prompto was in one of the cells…had he been forced into the armour too? What had they done to him in the days since he’d gone missing…no, since Noctis had pushed him form the train. Did Prompto know that Noctis hadn’t meant to? Or did he think he’d been betrayed? Despite everything, Prompto had such low self-esteem, would he think Noctis hated him, that he wasn’t coming, and give in?

The last MT fell, and he went back to searching. It could take days, maybe even longer, to search the whole place. It’d be easier with the guys help but he didn’t know if they were even inside yet. Every face was the same, some version of a sickly Prompto, eyes a creepy red. How did Ardyn think he would be fooled, unless…were Prompto’s eyes…no, he’d still no him. Prompto hadn’t spent his life locked away, he was pale yes, but his skin was healthy from over a year of life on the run outside. Even if his hair was shaved like theirs, the stubble would be healthier. They had Prom’s freckles, but they didn’t have the faint scars from when he’d had chocopox, or the small one near his hairline from a piece of flying shrapnel that hadn’t been bad enough to waste a potion on a few months back.

Every ten to twenty minutes, doors would open, and more MT’s would launch themselves at him. It cost him time and energy, but it did lower the amount of cells he had to check, even if by only a small amount. And they were cells, he looked inside one of the empty ones as he passed, and it was tiny, barely bigger than the MT. Prompto was claustrophobic so who knew what condition he was in, if he was conscious. It’d be kinder if he wasn’t.

He made it three rows down before sinking down into a crouch, breathing deeply. He could really use a rest break but there were no exits or dormitories to rest in. He’d just taken out the latest MT’s though, so he had a little time. Thankfully he’d stocked up on water bottles and ration bars at the last vending machine he’d found, even if they were pretty disgusting. With the way his luck was, Prom would be at the back of the room near the bottom, but he couldn’t risk skipping the other rows.

He refused to think about what Prompto’s face on those things meant, on what could have been done to Prompto. There was no way Prompto was a spy or anything, he wore his heart on his sleeve. If…if he was Imperial by birth he wasn’t one now, he was one of them.

_“Giving up?”_

“Never,” he snapped. He got back to his feet and kept moving.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The photos kind of blurred together and Noctis had completely lost track of time. He was deep in the cavernous room, his whole body aching from the fighting and lack of proper rest. He’d had to resort to the Ring the last three fights, too tired to risk a slipup with a blade. He slumped against the rail, hands trembling in exhaustion.

_“Poor little King, so tired. Perhaps you deserve a break…hmm, decisions, decisions,”_ Ardyn taunted and Noctis glanced up. _“Oh very well, I shall be kind. No attacks so long as you rest there, as soon as you’re on the move though, we begin again.”_

Noctis slumped to the ground, fighting the urge to sleep. He didn’t trust Ardyn to keep his word if he fell asleep. He grabbed another water bottle and sipped at it, letting his magic replenish itself. How much more was there to search? He had to find Prompto, he had to. He knew there was a chance he wasn’t in any of the cells, that Ardyn was leading him on a merry chase but what choice did he have? He sat against the wall, whole body aching, sleep pulling at him, but he fought it. As soon as the pain in his legs and feet faded he forced himself up and got moving.

An eternity later he went past…and then moved back for a second look. He blinked, forcing his eyes to focus beyond his weariness. He leant in closer, studying the photo. It was Prompto, hair shorn short, but…the eyes were not as red as the others, his skin not ashen and…the scars were right. He pressed a hand to the door, heart in his throat, terrified. If he was wrong…

Noctis took a deep breath, settling his nerves, and dug out the access card. “Please,” he whispered. He scanned the card and the door hissed open, Noctis practically holding his breath, but nothing happened. “Prom?” he called shakily, trying to make out anything in the darkness. “Prompto? It’s me, Noctis.” He moved closer and then cried out as something slammed into him, his back hitting the hard metal of the catwalk even as he tried to roll. He shook his head, bringing his arms up to try and break the hold, feeling metal claws on his throat. He looked up into crimson eyes but there, mixed in, were hints of blue, the red more of a film over his eyes than the true colour. “P...Pr...om…” he choked out.

Prompto’s face was hidden behind a blank mask and helmet, his body covered in partial armour. Staticky noise was coming from the mask and that scared him. Could Prompto speak? Could he understand or even see him?

“P….r…” he got his hands around the hand around his throat, trying to loosen the grip.

He was too strong, so he lifted one hand, pressing it to the cold mask before trailing down, feeling clammy skin beneath his fingers, Prompto’s pulse racing in his throat. He stroked the skin gently before using a finger to write letters against the flesh, praying Prompto would feel it, would understand. He felt Prompto jolt and grimaced, gasping for air, and then the grip was gone, and he coughed, dragging air into his lungs. He looked up at noise to see Prompto scrambling back from him and forced himself to roll, to get to his hands and knees, reaching out to him with a hand.

“Prom,” he coughed. He shifted forward and Prompto moved back further. “Please, it’s me, it’s Noct,” he coughed again.

Thankfully, Prompto’s back hit the wall, giving him nowhere to go unless he moved forward and tried to pass him. Staticky screeching was the only noise coming from him, clawed hands held up defensively.

“Shh, it’s okay. I know you didn’t mean it. I’m not going to hurt you,” he kept his voice steady somehow, despite the pain in his throat. He was probably going to have some good bruises unless he could get a potion soon. “Prom, can you hear me?” he asked, moving up to kneel. He kept space between them, not wanting to scare him. “I’m here, I’m real,” he called gently, because he knew if Prompto was aware of him then he would be wondering if he was real or one of Ardyn’s illusions or even just Prompto’s own brain playing tricks.

He wanted to take it slow but who knew how long Ardyn would hold back on attacking. Ever so slowly he shifted closer, talking softly, coughing occasionally and while the noise didn’t stop, Prompto remained pressed to the wall, not attacking. Finally, he was close enough to reach out and touch the sharp metal covering Prompto’s hand and he froze, falling silent. “That’s it, it’s okay. I’m here Prom, I’m going to get you out of here.”

Prompto made more noise and then fell silent again.

“Come here Prom,” he whispered, tugging at his hand but Prompto didn’t move, crimson filmed eyes locked on him. So Noctis shifted closer, keeping his body relaxed, unthreatening, forcing himself not to cough. He lifted his other hand, running it over the armour covering Prompto’s lower arm, ignoring the sharpness, not pressing hard enough to cut himself. He found material just before his elbow, so he pressed against the skin beneath and he heard Prompto take a deep rasping breath. “That’s it, I’ve got you.”

Prompto suddenly pitched forward and Noctis wrapped his arms around cold metal. He could feel Prom shaking, even through the armour, more staticky noise coming from him. Sharp metal sank into his clothing, Prompto holding onto his shirt tightly.

“I’ve got you,” he whispered, hugging back tightly, finding the patches without armour to press his hands against so that Prompto would feel it. “I love you,” he whispered against the mask where Prompto’s ear would be, hoping the audio pickups were in the same place and Prompto shuddered. Slowly he pulled back and gently cupped a hand against the mask. “Can you walk? We need to get somewhere safer,” he explained.

Prompto jerkily straightened up, staring at him and Noctis smiled softly. He got up and winced, body protesting, he needed sleep. He held his hand out to Prompto and he began to lift his own only to hesitate, red eyes focused on the cold, sharp, metal.

“It’s okay, I’m not scared of you,” Noctis told him, reaching for his hand, and Prompto slowly took it. Noctis pulled and Prompto jerked to his feet, wavering. Prompto took an unsteady step so Noctis shifted under his arm. “Lean on me,” he offered, if they ran into trouble he’d just have to use the Ring. Surprisingly, there were no more attacks and he got them out of the room and back into the corridor, heading for the last dormitory he’d rested in. He shoved the door open and they got inside. He helped Prompto to a chair and then went back to barricade the door.

“Okay,” he slumped against the door and then straightened. “Let’s see about getting this stuff off you.”

Prompto jerked back in the chair and he held his hands up.

“Easy. I won’t hurt you Prom,” he swore, kneeling in front of the chair, ignoring the way his back screamed at him. He reached up to touch the faceplate again. “What did he do to you?” he whispered, fighting the urge to cry as Prompto leant into his hand, making noise. “Let’s start small, okay?” he took a hand in his, carefully running over the metal claws and then up to his wrist, searching for where it joined the rest of the armour. “There it is,” he murmured. There had to be some kind of release catch or something but there was nothing. “Need something to force the seam,” he murmured, looking around. He found a bit of loose metal under the nearby table and worked it free. “Okay, let me know if it hurts and I’ll stop, okay? Can you nod?” he asked, looking up at him, relieved when the helmet jerked in a nod.

Noctis carefully worked the metal under the ‘glove’ where the seam was and began working to force it open. He heard a noise and looked up. “Stop?” he asked and Prompto jerked his head sideways. “Okay.” He kept going, both of them jumping when there was a cracking noise and then Noctis was able to grab either side of the split and wrench it open. The metal came lose and he very carefully worked it off Prompto’s hand, revealing pale, freckled, skin. He watched as Prompto’s fingers moved jerkily, flexing. Noctis slid his fingers between Prompto’s, gently squeezing them, before stroking the skin and Prompto shuddered.

“That’s it, it’s okay,” he murmured. He lifted Prompto’s hand and tenderly kissed the back. Prompto made a noise and then turned his hand, shaking fingers touching Noctis’ face and he pressed into the touch. “I’ll get you out of that armour and then we’ll find Iggy and Gladio after some sleep,” he told him as cold fingers gently moved over his face, exploring. Cold was not a good sign but there was no way to warm him up in the armour. He let Prompto touch as much as he needed, he probably hadn’t had a gentle touch since the train. Prompto made a noise, gently touching under his eyes and he knew he had to look exhausted, though who knew how Prompto’s vision was with the colour of his eyes. “I’ll be okay,” he promised.

Prompto lowered his hand and held his arm out so Noctis got to work on the next piece. It took a while, but he finally had Prompto’s whole arm free, revealing thin black fabric. He pushed the cloth up, revealing pale skin littered with vivid bruises, needle marks…and a barcode on his wrist. They’d branded him!

“Oh Prom,” he choked out. He gently ran his fingers over his arm, feeling Prompto shiver, trying not to pull away, but he didn’t blame him after what he’d been through. He leant in and kissed the bruises, feeling Prompto shudder. “I love you,” he told him and Prompto let out a noise, Noctis deciding to take it as Prompto saying it back. “Ready to keep going?” he asked gently and Prompto jerked another nod. “Okay,” he smiled and picked up the metal, moving to Prompto’s other arm but he jerked it back. “Prom?” he asked in confusion but Prompto shook his head. Noctis frowned in confusion but put the bar down and carefully reached for his still encased arm. “Let me see Prom, please.”

Prompto clutched the arm to his chest and Noctis studied it as best he could, something was…off. Red eyes stared at him and Noctis didn’t flinch from his gaze. Slowly, Prompto extended his arm and Noctis reached out to run his hands over the harsh metal and then up to where he’d felt material on the other arm except on this arm there was no break in the metal all the way up to his shoulder. He realised then, what was different…this arm was thinner, and it hit him.

“Oh Prom…” They’d…they’d taken his arm. He felt tears gathering in his eyes, fighting down his rage, not wanting Prompto to think he was mad at him. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” If they’d gotten to Gralea sooner… Prompto made more noise, flesh hand moving to gently wipe his tears away. Noctis pressed into his touch, closing his eyes. Once this was over and they had Insomnia back then he’d make sure a new prosthetic was built for him, one that looked nothing like an MT’s arm.

He took in a few shuddering breaths and then opened his eyes. “Okay, let’s try a different part.” He shifted back to look the armour over and then felt the urge to be sick as he noticed one leg was thinner too, the right one. “Your leg?” he whispered and Prompto looked away. “It’s okay, it’s not your fault. Let’s get the other one out of the armour.” The limbs would be easier, the stuff on the rest of his body had Noctis a little worried about trying to remove since it was in such big pieces.

He slowly worked the boot off and then the armour on his lower leg before moving up. As soon as it was off, Prompto was wriggling his toes and then carefully moving his leg, the movements jerky, uncoordinated and he was getting really worried about that. “Feels better?” he asked and Prompto nodded again. “Any preference for which bit next?” he asked, stroking his thigh through black material. In answer, Prompto touched the mask. “You sure?” he asked and Prompto nodded. “Okay,” he took a deep breath and stood. “Tip your hear back a bit?” he asked gently.

Prompto obeyed, a sliver of skin being revealed and Noctis could see his pulse hammering away. “Prom you need to calm down,” he murmured, reaching out to stroke the clammy skin. “Your heart rate’s way too high. He leant in, tugging down some black cloth that was sticking out of the armour, baring more skin. He then pressed his lips to the skin, kissing his throat before just pressing his nose there, breathing in his scent. He stank of sweat and chemicals and stuff he didn’t recognise at all but Noctis didn’t react to it. “It’s okay Prom, I’m here,” he murmured. “I won’t let anyone hurt you.” Slowly, he felt Prompto’s heart slowing to a more reasonable rate.

“Okay, let’s see how this is all connected.” He began looking and feeling around the mask hiding Prompto’s face, finding where it connected to the helmet. “Sure you don’t want me to get the helmet off first?” he asked to be clear and his head jerked madly. “Okay, mask it is. Hold very still while I get it unhooked from the helmet.” He felt Prompto freeze and began working on the welds with the metal piece, wishing he had access to the Armiger and Prompto’s tools he used on his machinery.

“This would be easier with proper tools,” he muttered and Prompto touched his wrist, obviously wondering why he didn’t summon any. “Ardyn did something, none of us can access the Armiger,” he explained. “No clue how but it means I have the Ring, and Dad’s sword which I got from Ravus’…body. Turns out he was holding it to get to me.” He felt Prompto relax and swallowed. “Did…did you think I…I cut you off?” he asked shakily and Prompto looked down since Noctis had stopped working. “Never! I would never cut you off from my magic. You’re my Crownsguard, my best friend…Prince Consort if you want it when we get Insomnia back. I was going to ask you your next birthday but then the treaty came up and I had to marry Luna. One of the messages I sent her was about you and she was more than okay with us,” he explained and Prompto looked back at him.

He made noise and then hit the chair, obviously frustrated.

“Easy, it’s okay. We’ll get this off and hopefully it’s the mask keeping you from talking. The train…Ardyn did something. I chased him through the train but…it wasn’t him was it, it was you?” he asked softly and Prompto nodded once. “I swear, all I saw was Ardyn. Then on top of the train…he had you at gun point and I didn’t hesitate…except it was you who fell. He knocked me out then so by the time I came around we were long gone from there and almost to Tenebrae. Ignis figured Ardyn had you picked up and taken wherever he had the Crystal stashed. I love you Prompto, I would never hurt you.”

Prompto stared at him and even through the mask, he could see a tear run down from his eye. He tried to talk but all that came through was the staticky screeching even as Prompto grabbed onto his arm, shaking.

“It’s okay Prom, let’s get that mask off, okay?” he asked and Prompto nodded so he went back to work. It felt like it took forever but after the first connection, the others were easier since he knew what he was doing. He moved a hand to brace the mask as he worked on the last one and then there was a crack as it came free. He put down the metal and then began running his fingers around the edges of the mask. “Okay, here we go.” He very carefully began easing the mask forward off his face and then he heard Prompto gasping for air.

He got it off and tossed it aside, reaching up to hold his face, ignoring how clammy his skin was. Prompto was pale, lips so dry they were peeling badly, and he’d lost weight already but other than a bruise on his left cheek, his face was unmarked. “There you are,” he managed a shaky smile. “Breath with me Prom, come on, I don’t want you to pass out,” he kept eye contact and slowly Prompto’s breathing steadied. “That’s it, you’re doing great.”

Prompto’s lips parted and he swallowed hard but then his lips moved, nothing more than a wheeze coming out. Noctis pulled out a water bottle and held it to his lips and Prompto drank. “Slowly, don’t make yourself sick.”

“Nnnnnoo,” Prompto wheezed and then took a deep breath. “Nnnocct,” he was slurring which probably wasn’t good but at least it was understandable, unlike that staticky noise.

“Don’t push yourself.” He took his jacket off and then his t-shirt, finding Prompto watching him so he grinned. He pulled his jacket back on, leaving it undone for now and then poured water on it, lifting it to Prompto’s face, gently wiping his skin down, feeling Prompto lean forward a bit into it.

“Noct,” he whispered, voice hoarse but no longer slurring. “Came.”

“Of course I did,” he smiled at him. “How do you feel? Any pain?”

Prompto nodded. “Hurts.” He lifted his hand to touch his shoulder and then leg.

“Where they…the amputation site?” he asked and Prompto nodded jerkily. “I’m sorry, I’ve got nothing for pain.”

Prompto’s lips twitching in an attempt at a smile and he reached out to touch Noctis’ cheek. “Kay.”

“So brave,” he whispered in return, stroking Prompto’s cheek and Prom leant into it. “I love you so much and I know I suck at telling you enough.”

“Kay,” Prompto said again. “Love.”

Noctis smiled and then slowly leant in, pressing his lips carefully to chapped ones, feeling Prompto kiss him back as best he could. “Ready for the rest?” he asked gently and Prompto nodded. “What do you want done next? Helmet?”

“No,” Prompto said, voice a bit stronger. “Can’t.” He grabbed Noctis’ hand and led it to the base of his head, slightly under the helmet and Noctis went white in fear and horror.

“Okay, okay. I won’t touch it,” he swore. That was way beyond his abilities, maybe Cid and Cindy? “Anything else…connected?”

Prompto tapped the middle of his chest. “Under.”

“There’s something under the armour?” he asked and Prompto nodded. “Connected to the armour?” thankfully he shook his head. “Okay, just try to relax and I’ll get this stuff off you.” There was one large piece wrapped around Prompto’s chest, but the backs of his shoulders were bare and around his lower stomach was only a partial piece. A final lower pat covered his hips, groin and upper thighs. He was about to start when he heard something at the door and turned, grabbing his sword and Prompto whimpered. He reached back and squeezed his hand. “I won’t let them take you,” he promised.

_“Noct? You in there?”_ it sounded like Gladio, but it had sounded like Prompto calling for help.

“Prove it’s you,” he called back.

_“Noctis?”_ that sounded like Ignis.

“Ardyn likes playing with voices so prove it.”

_“Want me to remind you of the time you spilled your Dad’s thirty year old whisky all over yourself trying to get to what you thought was a candy bar behind it?”_ Ignis asked and Noctis hesitated.

_“Or the time you got stuck at the top of the training hall and we had to get a Glaive to get you down?”_ Gladio called.

Noctis looked back at Prompto who looked terrified but then Noctis removed the chair he’d used to keep the door shut and then the rope he’d added, peering out and seeing them both. He hadn’t seen Ardyn impersonate two people at once, but it was still a risk. He opened the door and they moved inside, Gladio helping Ignis.

“What the hell?” Gladio demanded as he saw Prompto in the chair and Prompto cringed back, curling in on himself.

“Hey, it’s okay,” he moved from the door back to Prompto, making sure he was between him and the others. “It’s just Gladio and Iggy, they won’t hurt you.”

“Noctis? Who is it? Is it Prompto? Did you find him?” Ignis asked, moving forward but Gladio stopped him.

“It’s Prom,” he confirmed, stroking a pale cheek.

“Gladio let go, what’s wrong?” Ignis demanded.

“Prompto’s eyes aren’t red,” Gladio snapped. “He’s also wearing MT armour.”

“Ardyn had him locked in a tiny cell too. Don’t suppose either of you has something more useful than a small metal bar? Got to get the rest of this off him.”

“Noct,” Gladio snapped.

“Don’t!” he growled and then gently took Prompto’s arm, rolling the sleeve up, showing the all of the injection marks. “Look what they did to him.”

“Noct,” Prompto called his name and Noctis turned back to him.

“It’s okay Prom,” he whispered.

He looked up at tapping to find Ignis had pulled away and was making his way over carefully. “Prompto?” he called, reaching out his other hand. “Are you alright?”

Prompto looked from Noctis to Ignis, hesitant. “Iggy,” he said but it was all he said.

Ignis shifted, moving towards his voice. Noctis grabbed his arm before he could walk into the armour remains, shifting him to the side. “Here Ignis, kneel down.” He steadied him as he did and then Ignis reached out.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis’ fingers brushed clammy skin and then he pressed his hand closer, feeling Prompto lean into his touch. He carefully let his fingers move over Prompto’s face until he found metal, hearing Prompto whimper softly. He knew the shape of that metal, an MT helmet. He then let his hand drift down, feeling his throat, Prompto’s pulse racing under his touch. He felt a shoulder and then down to more metal.

“Oh Prompto,” he whispered, they all knew Prompto had issues with enclosed spaces, how much worse would being locked in armour be for him? And then in a cell? “Let’s get this off you.”

“We need to be careful, there’s something under the chest plate that’s connected to him.”

“Of course.”

“Ignis,” Gladio called.

“Help or watch the door Gladio,” Ignis answered. He removed his gloves and began feeling around the armour for the various seams. He could hear the shaky breaths Prompto was taking and wished he could do more to help calm him.

“It’s okay Prom, Iggy’ll get it off,” Noctis told him and from the movement he thought his King had taken Prompto’s hand.

“Of course,” he agreed, carefully drawing a dagger.

“Where’d you get that from?” Noctis asked in confusion.

“Our friendly neighbourhood stalker,” Gladio answered, moving closer.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio re-blocked the door and moved over to the chair, finding wide red eyes watching him. Noctis’ had obviously stripped the armour from one arm and leg and…yeah, there was a face mask discarded on the ground too. What had they done to the kid? His eyes…and he’d said only two words, that wasn’t like him at all.

“Our friendly neighbourhood stalker,” he answered, moving closer. The kid was halfway to hyperventilating even as Noctis held his hand, Ignis slipping a dagger into an armour seam.

“Brace,” Ignis warned and Gladio moved to hold Prompto’s shoulders steady.

“I’ve got you blondie.”

Prompto grunted as Ignis began working and Noctis took both of his hands. “Look at me Prom, don’t look down,” Noctis urged. Prompto lifted his head to stare at Noctis who smiled at him. “That’s it, just ignore Iggy. You know he’s got nice and steady hands; he’ll be careful. Once you’re okay we’ll get to the Crystal and then we can head back to Lucis. If the Imperial forces there are as bad as here, we can retake the city, and then if you say yes, we’ll get married,” Noctis promised him and Gladio bit his tongue to keep quiet.

He knew Noctis had been thinking along those lines before the Treaty but now? The people would be expecting him to marry, to produce an heir. And if this left any permanent mark on him, well… he felt Prompto jolt, gasping, and he tightened his grip. “Easy kid, keep breathing.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He wanted to scream as the pressure on his chest increased, holding on as tight as he dared to Noct’s hands. How could he stand to touch him? How could any of them? Well, okay, Iggy couldn’t see what had been done to him, but Noct and Gladio could.

He…he’d attacked Noct! The door to his cell had opened, there’d been a voice, and he’d attacked, thinking it was Ardyn. He’d tricked him before with the guys voices and faces and he hadn’t been willing to fall for it again. Then he’d felt fingers on his throat but instead of trying to hurt him, they’d spelled out the name of the stray cat he’d once helped Noctis smuggle into the Citadel. There was no way Ardyn could have known about that. He’d….he’d almost killed Noct. Noctis hadn’t been scared of him, hadn’t doubted it was him, despite the fact he looked like an MT. He knew he did, Ardyn had gloated and showed him his reflection when his eyes had changed.

Why were they doing this? Why not kill him and end it? But then Noctis hadn’t cut him off, they were all somehow blocked from the magic. He’d been tricked by Ardyn, Prompto knew the stuff he could pull now too. His head hurt…everything hurt, his arm and leg the most which was crazy since they weren’t even there anymore.

He let out a gurgling scream as the chest piece came free, slumping limply in the chair even as Gladio swore.

“What is it?” Iggy asked and then his hands were smoothing over the thin black bodysuit, only to stop as the found the metallic round part on his chest, feeling the warmth it put out. “It feels like…”

“Magitek,” Prompto forced the word out. It was so hard to talk, to do anything. Something in the helmet that was now wired into him was trying to keep him silent.

“Oh Prom,” Noctis whispered, letting go of one of his hands to stroke his cheek and then he kissed him softly. “It’s going to be okay.”

“Can’t,” he forced out and then grimaced, frustrated and scared.

“Can’t what blondie?” Gladio asked from behind, hands still steadying him.

“T…talk…head…”

“The helmet connections?” Noctis asked and he jerked his head in a nod, relieved he understood.

“The helmet?” Ignis asked from where he was ‘looking’ over the next armour part.

“Something from the helmet is literally sunk into his skull. That’s why it’s still on. It’s making it hard to talk?” Noctis asked and he nodded.

“It doing anything else kid?” Gladio asked warily.

“Trying,” he answered, he couldn’t lie about that, not when he could be a threat to them.

“Can you tell us what it’s trying to make you do?” Ignis asked as he worked.

“Hurt.”

“Maybe it’s a good thing we’re cut off from the weapons then,” Gladio pointed out.

Noct’s hands gently framed his face and he stared into his eyes, not wanting to look away even as it tried to make him attack. “You’re stronger than it Prom, I know you are. You can fight it. We’ll get you home and get Cid and Cindy to look it over, get Cor to bring a doctor too.”

He wasn’t worth it; he was a risk. They’d have to fight to the Crystal and then out, how could they do that when they were having to worry about him losing it and attacking? “Tie,” he told him and Noctis frowned.

“Prom?”

“Leave…tie…” he groaned, panting. “Come…back…me.”

“No, no way, we are not leaving you here,” Noctis denied.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He wasn’t leaving him, never again. “Prom we can’t leave you here defenceless and we might not be able to come back.”

“Have.”

“No. I can’t lose you Prompto.”

Prompto shook his head, obviously wanting to argue. “Gladio.”

Noctis looked up at his Shield to see him considering and he glared. He didn’t care what anyone said, they were not leaving Prompto behind. It was too dangerous, if Ardyn got to him again…

Prompto cried out and Noctis looked down to find Ignis had gotten the part over his hips and down, freeing his lower body…and revealing the mid-thigh amputation of his right leg. He heard Gladio growl in anger at seeing it, obviously realising what it was.

“What is it?” Ignis asked in alarm.

“They…” Gladio couldn’t continue.

“They amputated his right leg mid-thigh…and his left arm,” Noctis answered softly.

“I…see,” Ignis’ voice was tight with rage and grief and he felt for Prompto’s flesh hand, Noctis letting go so he could take it. Ignis held Prompto’s hand, obviously assuring himself it was still there. “We’ll have new prosthetics made in Lucis,” Ignis assured him before getting back to work.

Finally, they had it all off and Prompto was barely conscious in the chair. “Let’s get him to a bunk,” Noctis told them and Gladio leant over to lift him, Prompto jerking, suddenly wide awake. “Easy Prom, just moving you to a bunk to sleep. We all need it.”

“Have you slept at all?” Gladio asked, eyeing him.

“Not since entering the main room, Ardyn had me attacked while I was searching for Prompto.”

Gladio carefully laid Prompto down on a bottom bunk, thankfully they still had bedding so Noctis pulled it over Prompto to try and warm him up. He then lay down behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist. “I’m here Prom, just go to sleep.” He ran his hand up and down Prompto’s remaining arm to try and sooth him. The helmet meant it wasn’t the most comfortable, but he was hoping the human contact would help.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio watched as the two boys fell asleep, obviously exhausted.

“Gladio?”

“They’re asleep.”

“Good,” Ignis stood and wavered so Gladio steadied him.

“You could use some rest too.”

“As could you,” Ignis shot back.

“We can take turns then, get some sleep,” Gladio told him, helping him to another bunk.

He sat on a chair, sword at his side, ready to defend his King and friends form any attackers, inside or outside. The thought of having to harm or even kill Prompto made him feel sick but if he lost control and attacked…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto blinked slowly, body feeling heavy but…warm? He hadn’t been warm since…since the train. There was light, not the darkness of the cell or the red of the mask but real light. It was soft…was he still dreaming?

“Prom? You awake?”

Noct…that was Noctis’ voice…and then he remembered; the cell opening, attacking, the armour being pried off him. He opened his mouth, trying to speak. “N…Noct.”

“Yeah, I’ve got you,” Noctis answered and he realised that there was a hand rubbing up and down his arm. Then he felt lips press to his shoulder as well. “How do you feel?”

“Kay,” he answered.

“Awake?” Ignis called softly.

“Yeah Iggy, we’re awake.”

“Gladio is taking his turn to sleep,” Ignis told them. Prompto heard movement and then Ignis felt his way to the bun, reaching down to touch his shoulder. “Hungry?”

“Yes,” Prompto answered and then Iggy was pressing a protein bar into his hand.

“Sorry but we don’t have anything else at the moment.”

“Yum,” Noctis mumbled and then moved, sitting up, before helping Prompto sit up. His neck ached from the weight of the helmet and he let it drop against the wall.

They both ate their bars and Noctis shared a water bottle between them, sitting quietly, just holding hands, until Gladio woke.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis led them back to the room he’d found Prompto in and pointed to the small enclosed area in the middle.

“Noct, do you hear that?” Ignis asked as they walked towards it.

“Hear what?”

“I’ve heard this sound before—on the train, just before your weapons failed you. It’s nearby, and it may hold the key to restoring your power,” Ignis explained and they made it to the doors.

“This thing?” Noctis examined the doors. “Door’s locked.”

“It’s coming from within. Is there no way through?”

“Way,” Prompto spoke for the first time since leaving the dorm. He stepped up to some sort of scanner and held up his right hand, the light flashing over where the barcode was, the doors sliding open.

He looked around, seeing the Emperor’s clothing on the throne and then the bank of machines. He plunged his Father’s sword into them, and it became silent.

“So did it work?” Gladio asked and Noctis grinned as he summoned a different sword. “We’re back baby.”

Noctis quickly summoned Prompto’s bag and Iggy’s, digging out clothing for him. “Need a hand?” he asked and Prompto slowly took the clothing, staring at it. He’d given him one of Ignis’ shirts for the long sleeves since he was still cold. “Hope you don’t mind lending a shirt Iggy.”

“Of course not, he may have a jacket too. None of you dress for cooler climates.”

Prompto put it on the edge of the throne and began pulling at the body suit, getting frustrated.

“Easy, let us help,” Gladio told him. He summoned a knife and carefully began cutting the material away, Noctis moving in with the shirt as soon as his chest was bare.

Another reason to give him Ignis’ shirt was that none of Prompto’s would fit over the helmet. He was carefully getting the prosthetic arm into the sleeve, not wanting to tear the material. Gladio supported Prompto while Noctis got his pants onto him and then one boot, getting rid of the MT boot he’d had to put back on to walk. His shoes didn’t match but his own shoes was definitely better on his flesh foot.

“Let’s go,” Gladio said once Prompto was wrapped up in warm clothing and they set off for the central elevator and hopefully the Crystal.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto watched them fight, unable to help since he had refused to leave the dorm with access to the weapons and Gladio had backed him up, Ignis more reluctant but eventually siding with them. It was too dangerous, and he never wanted to hurt them. Seeing Ravus’ daemonising body had been horrifying and now there was a never ending horde of daemons coming for them. He was half hidden behind some crates, the others between the daemons and him and he hated being so helpless.

He watched Noct as he warped around the room, Ignis occasionally tossing spells, Gladio watching their backs. He grit his teeth every time Ardyn taunted them, something in his head demanding he attack. He would not obey! He saw a daemon scuttling along the wall…in Noct’s blind spot but his throat locked up as he tried to shout a warning.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis spun as he sensed movement, bringing his sword up, only to freeze in horror. No… “NO!!” he screamed, holding his hand out, the Ring glowing in response. Daemons dropped even as he lunged to catch Prompto’s crumpling form. “Prom? Come on, stay with me,” he begged, cradling him close. Wide red eyes stared up at him, his body jerking, blood bubbling from between his lips. “No, not like this.”

“Noct!”

“Prom’s hit!” he yelled back to his Shield and then they were there, keeping the daemons off him. He summoned an elixir and then heard Ardyn laugh.

_“Oh yes Noctis, give someone infected with the Scourge a curative,”_ he taunted and Noctis hesitated.

He’d seen the reports…only an Oracle’s magic could heal someone infected. Giving them a potion… “No, please no,” he begged, rocking Prompto. A had reached for him and he caught it, pressing it to his face. “You‘re going to be fine. Why did you do it? I can use curatives.” Prompto had always been too self-sacrificing and now…

“N...n...oc...t,” he forced out, blood staining his teeth, blood that wasn’t quite the right colour.

“Shh, save your strength.”

“Noct we can’t hold them!” Gladio growled and Noctis snarled in rage, feeling his magic build and then Shiva was there, freezing the daemons. “That works.”

“L..l...o…v….” Prompto gasped and then he went limp.

“Prom? Prompto?” Noctis choked, fingers searching for a pulse, for any sign of life…and finding nothing. “NO! No!” he screamed, rocking Prompto.

,,,,,,,,

“Gladio?” Ignis whispered in horror, unable to see anything.

“He…he’s dead,” Gladio answered just as softly, seeing how limp the kid was in Noctis’ arms, too limp to only be unconscious.

Ignis took in a shaky breath, not wanting to believe it, but Noctis’ grief was too much for anything else. “A phoenix down?”

“The damage is too much Iggy, half his torso’s gone. The daemon ripped him up good…he took the hit for Noctis.”

Ignis bowed his head, knowing Prompto would have seen it as a good trade, his life for Noctis’ and not because he was his Prince, his King. Noctis had always come first to the blond, not out of duty, but love. With the mutilation of his body by the Empire, his obvious inability to trust himself, it was even more understandable that Prompto had given his life for Noctis. Now they would have to find some way to keep Noctis from following him.

“Noctis, we can’t linger,” he whispered. Shiva had bought them time but Ardyn would keep up the attacks.  
  


“I won’t leave him…not after Ravus…”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio grimaced at the reminder. Ardyn had done this when Prompto was alive, who knew what the bastard would do with his body. “We can’t take him with us Noct.” Under other circumstances, he’d carry Prompto himself, but they were all exhausted and he would slow them down too much.

Noctis looked up at him, eyes still glowing softly with magic, tears running down his face. Then he looked down at the mutilated body in his arms, dark blood soaking into his clothing and marking his skin. He reached out and gently closed Prompto’s eyes before lowering his…his body to the floor. He leant down and kissed slack lips. “I love you,” he whispered before standing up, flames flickering around his fingers before leaping from his hand to Prompto. It was all he could do to keep his body being further abused. He watched the flames catch, could smell his flesh beginning to burn.

Gladio moved away to call the elevator and watch their surroundings while Noctis watched Prompto’s body burn. Thankfully, magical fire burned hotter and quicker than normal fire and his body was soon beyond any hope of salvaging. He let Ignis take his arm and move away, keeping his eyes on Prompto until the elevator dropped below the level of the floor. His hands balled into fists, Ardyn would pay!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“I’m afraid you’re out of luck. The throne brings you here? It seats only one,” Ardyn called as the three entered the Throne room

“Off my chair, jester. The king sits there,” Noctis snarled. He felt for Ardyn’s past but after what he had done to Prompto, Luna, Ravus, everyone….well that sympathy wasn’t enough to quell the rage.

Ardyn stood and placed one foot on the throne before scowling down at Noctis. “Oh, Noct… How I have waited for this. Longer than you could ever know. But first,” he smirked and clapped his hands. “An old friend wishes to see you.”

Noctis turned at the movement in the shadows and then a figure jerked into view, steps uneven, one leg dragging, and his heart froze in his chest. “No…”

“Noct?” Ignis asked in alarm.

“Nnnn….oo…cc…tt…” it was his voice, even after a decade he would know it anywhere.

He heard the other two gasp in horror and turned to glare at Ardyn. “I burnt his body! Enough games!” he shouted and Ardyn chuckled.

“Are you sure?” he taunted.

Noctis looked back at the approaching figure. The body was hunched, blond hair lank and unkept, blue eyes glassy but looking his way. None of the limbs appeared prosthetic…he looked human.

“Nnnn….occc…” it…he slurred.

“All these years and you left him behind. Took a machine in his place,” Ardyn laughed and Noctis looked at him.

Was it possible? Had the one back in the Keep not been Prompto? But the scars…how hard would it have been for Ardyn to fake them?

“Noct…” Gladio warned but Noctis stepped towards the approaching figure.

He reached out with his magic, the Ring glowing on his finger. He…he was human, no Scourge. But he’d seen the pictures and Gladio had explained what they had learnt after he’d ended up in the Crystal. MT’s were clones and Prompto had been born one, rescued and brought to Insomnia. How hard would it have been for Ardyn to grab one that was still human? How could he have known them in the Keep if it wasn’t Prompto? But a machine could be programmed…except he had calmed from the cats name and how could Ardyn have known that?

The body collapsed and Noctis moved without thinking, catching him, easing him down. He was heavily scarred and if he could see his vision was likely damaged. He was too skinny, Noctis could feel his ribs.

“Nnno…ct?” he asked, voice scratchy.

“How?” Noctis whispered and the body he was holding jerked, a hand scrabbling weakly at the floor, trying to lift. He didn’t know what to believe. If Ardyn was telling the truth then they’d abandoned Prompto to a decade of torture and abuse. If he was lying them he’d made another clone think it was Prompto. How could they tell the difference?

No…he could…Providence was a power greater than the Six and while it was incomplete as he had yet to sit the Throne, it was beyond anything he had ever had before. He put his hand on the man’s chest and poured magic into the broken body, searching. To his horror, he found a severed connection within him…to his own magic…something only Prompto would have, could have. He should have had the other Prompto summon something before cutting him off, if he’d failed…they would have known he wasn’t Prompto. “What have I done?” he choked out, clutching him close. “Oh Prompto,” he felt the tears flow and didn’t care.

“Noct?” Gladio barked.

“It’s him, it’s Prompto.”

“Copying his mind wasn’t all that hard,” Ardyn chuckled. “You should have seen him as he watched you kiss an MT, comfort it. He kept insisting it wouldn’t fool you and yet it did.”

“Oh Prom, I’m so sorry,” he whispered, stroking thin hair and Prompto weakly pressed into his touch. His magic was churning, and he let it loose, pouring into Prompto’s broken body, healing what he could. When the light faded, blue eyes were focused on him, wide in wonder.

“Noct,” he whispered.

“I’m here, I’ve got you,” he promised.

“Knew…you’d…come.”

How could he have so much faith in him after so long? He bent down and kissed him tenderly, stroking his hair. “I love you,” he whispered. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” He looked over at the others. “Gladio, get Prompto and Ignis out of here.”

“Noct?”

“Keep him safe, please. You know what has to happen. My last order as your King, look after him.”

Gladio stared at him but then nodded and approached, gently lifting Prompto from his arms, cradling him to his chest.

“Noct?” Prompto called weakly.

Noctis stroked his cheek. “Gladio and Iggy are going to look after you. Just remember I love you.” He reached into the Armiger and summoned Prompto’s bag which he still hand, pressing it into his arms. Inside was a small jewellery box with a ring inside, something he’d been carrying since Tenebrae to give to him. He’d bought it off a woman who’d been selling her husband’s things to get funds for the trip to Lucis, wanting to assure Prompto of his feelings after what had happened. The ring had been something he’d known Prompto would like, made of strands of twisting metal in three colours. Hopefully finding it would give him some peace. “Go.” He told them, watching as they left with Prompto who kept reaching for him.

He heard Ardyn chuckling and turned to face him, eyes already glowing with magic. “It ends now,” he growled, warping towards his many times great uncle.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto listened to them talking, not really paying attention as he dozed in the sun. it had been five years since he’d been rescued, since Noct had healed what he could, since he’d…since he’d died to bring back the sun. Not that he had even known it was gone, kept locked away for a decade.

Even the sun couldn’t make him warm, his body had just suffered too much trauma over the years. He wore layers of clothing, a blanket tucked around him. His vision wasn’t the best, though at least he could see. He was basically confined to a wheelchair, one arm also useless. His body was a broken mess and he was just so tired. He didn’t want to live in a world without Noctis, trapped by a weak body.

A hand brushed his cheek and he looked up, managing a tired smile for Cor, one of the few who would go near him. Most thought him nothing more than a clone, with no way to confirm he was the real Prompto, despite Noctis’ belief he was. A lot of people weren’t happy with him living in the Citadel, but no one dared argue with Iggy and Gladio, especially with Cor and Libertus backing them up.

“Okay kid?” Cor asked and he nodded, not wanting him to worry about him. Cor nodded and went back to the discussion and Prompto closed his eyes.

“Tired?” a voice asked gently, and his eyes snapped open. Kneeling in front of him was Noct… a Noct who glowed blue/white faintly. Was he dreaming or hallucinating? “Neither,” Noctis answered despite the fact he hadn’t actually spoken. “I’m so sorry, if I’d had full access to Providence I could have healed so much more, instead I left you crippled and weak. If…if you want, you can come with me now. No more pain or weakness, no more being tired.”

Prompto stared at him in shock and then looked up, everyone seemed frozen in place, like time had stopped. “Noct?”

Noctis smiled softly at him. “I’m here.” He stood and held out his hand. “Take my hand and you’ll be free. You don’t have to; you can stay for a while more.”

“I’m dying…aren’t I?” he asked and Noctis nodded. “So tired all the time.” He looked over at Gladio, Ignis, and Cor again.

“You can say goodbye,” Noctis offered and he nodded.

“Please,” he whispered and Noctis moved to stand behind him, a transparent hand on his shoulder, even as the world restarted. “Iggy,” he called and Ignis’ better hearing heard him.

“Prompto?” he moved across the room as quickly as if he could see.

“I’m so tired Iggy…M’sorry,” he told him, seeing alarm flash across his face.

“Get a Doctor!” he yelled and then knelt down, reaching for his pulse.

“Please Prompto, you’ll be okay.”

“Noct’s here Iggy…I wanna go…with him,” he explained.

He felt a solid hand land on the shoulder Noctis wasn’t touching. “Noct’s dead blondie,” Gladio told him and he nodded, slumping in his chair even as he heard Cor yelling for a doctor. His vision was greying out a bit and he was so tired.

“Came...for…me,” he told them.

“Stay awake kid,” Cor told him as he joined them.

“Please…let me…go,” he mumbled, head beginning to slump. He heard Iggy sob and then a gloved hand touched his cheek.

“It’s alright Prompto. If…if that’s what you want, then go to sleep. We’re here,” he promised and Prompto smiled, his eyes drifting closed.

“Tell Noct we miss him, we’ll miss you Prompto,” Gladio’s voice sounded so far away.

“Sleep well kid,” that was Cor?

“Open your eyes Prom,” Noctis murmured in his ear and he blinked, seeing them gathered around him, tears falling from Iggy’s scarred eyes. Noctis stepped around him and held his hand out and Prompto reached out to take it, standing as easily as he had back before Ardyn. He stepped between Ignis and Cor and glanced back, seeing his body slumped lifeless in the wheelchair.

“Bye,” he whispered and then turned back to Noctis who drew him closer and kissed him, the world fading around them.

“I love you Prompto, I’ve missed you so much,” Noctis told him and Prompto smiled.

“You always come for me though. I love you too you dork.”

Noctis laughed as everything went white.

_The End._

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up a lot sadder than originally planned, oops? Took a big twist I wasn't planning on but I think it worked.
> 
> If there's enough interest I could do one from the real Prompto's viewpoint because we all know Ardyn's cruel enough to have made him watch his 'rescue'. let me know


End file.
